Heaven
by Miss A. Black
Summary: Pós DH. A morte não é fim. Ainda mais quando ela lhe deu uma nova chance.


_Disclaimer: Tudo que você pode reconhecer aqui muito provavelmente pertence a J.K.Rowling (claro, se pertencesse a mim, de fato não estaria aqui). Eu não viso o menor fim lucrativo com isso. Apenas levo os personagens pra passear e fazer eles um pouquinho mais felizes do meu jeito._

°°O°°

**Heaven**

"Severus?"

Aquela voz tão familiar fez com que ele despertasse depressa e abrisse os olhos, como que para se certificar apenas que não estava sonhando. _Lily_. Os cabelos ruivos pendiam como fogo pelos ombros em leves cachos. A pele pálida, o corpo definido com graciosidade sob um vestido branco levíssimo. E os olhos. Ah, os olhos em que ele tanto se perdera. Aqueles olhos verdes dos quais ele não se esqueceu uma noite sequer. Os olhos que o lembravam dela. E do que ele havia feito.

"Como?"

Ela sorriu, meio que sem graça. Ele compreendeu tudo como num passe de mágica. As lembranças, tudo. Ela, parada ao lado dele parecia ver sua alma como um todo e também parecia entender o que ele pensava.

"Como você está?"

"Bem."

Uma breve pausa. Um suspiro de incompreensão. Olhou para os lados, confuso.

"Onde estamos?"

"A morte não é o fim, Sev. É apenas um começo de outra jornada. E essa jornada começa aqui."

Ela procurou as mãos dele e segurou-as entre as suas. _Frio como sempre_. Ela parecia captar cada detalhe dele. Via como o tempo havia o havia mudado. O rosto mais magro e pálido do que nunca. Os cabelos negros escorrendo pelas laterais do rosto.

Ele se escorou e sentou na cama. Agora tomara consciencia do lugar em que estava e de como era parecido com uma enfermaria. Mas muito mais claro, muito impecável.

Ela prosseguiu após o silêncio. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficaram em silêncio. O tempo ali parecia apenas _não existir_.

"Eu senti sua falta."

A simplicidade nas palavras dela desconcertaram-no. Afinal, ele sabia que se não fosse por ele, ela não teria morrido. Ele era culpado. _Deveria ter morrido no lugar dela_. Se bem que agora isso não importava muito já que _os dois_ estavam em igual situação.

"Eu senti sua falta por toda a vida." O tom baixo não mostrava o mesmo auto-controle de sempre. Transparecia uma angustia. A angustia que ele carregou por todos os dias desde sua morte até o próprio caixão. "Perdoe-me."

Ela reparou que os olhos negros pareciam injetados. Houve algo como um breve aperto no coração dela.

"Não há porque me pedir perdão, Sev." Ela observava ele. Os olhos verdes marejados. "Você pode ter cometido erros, mas eu também os cometi. Diria que o meu maior deles foi te abandonar, mesmo te amando. Eu nunca deixei de te amar. E eu também tenho que te agradecer. Por tudo que você fez pelo Harry."

Os olhos injetados dele encararam uma parede a meia distância dali, como se ela fosse muito interessante.

"E Potter?"

"Não posso dizer-lhe que nunca o amei. Mas mesmo assim não vou lhe enganar dizendo-lhe que nunca me arrependi. De que não houveram momentos em que vi claramente que não devia ter feito aquela escolha. Mas Potter também me fez feliz. Me amou e me deu um filho maravilhoso. Mas no fundo eu ainda te amava. E isso me atormentou por anos. Depois de muito tempo descobri que não deveria ter deixado a sua escolha nos separar. Descobri que devia ter corrido atrás de quem eu realmente amava."

Mais um silêncio. Era como se tudo o que ela disse estivesse sendo lentamente absorvido por ele. Ela o observava, tentando compreender sua expressão. Ele olhava vagamente para ela. E a abraçou. Quanto tempo que não fazia aquilo. Ela se aninhou docemente nos braços dele. As lágrimas escorriam dos olhos dela, mas não de tristeza. Ele apoiou o queixo delicadamente no topo da cabeça dela. Não falaram nada por um longo tempo. Mas também não havia o que se falar. O que foi feito não podia ser mudado. Ali era um novo começo.

Depois do que seria um longo espaço de tempo, ela ergueu o rosto e lhe beijou a face com delicadeza. Sorria para ele. Aquele sorriso limpido e cristalino que só ela parecia ser capaz de sorrir para ele. E lhe deu uma certeza. A de que ela estava lhe dando a chance de um recomeço. E isso seria tudo, pois seria ao lado dela.

°°O°°

_N.A.: Esta é a minha primeira fic. Provavelmente eu ainda mude ela algumas vezes porque ainda não está exatamente como eu quero. Mas de qualquer modo espero que gostem. E até breve..._


End file.
